oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Berentz
Berentz 'Description:' Berentz is a country defined by it people’s military might and love of horses. Nearly every citizen, rich and poor, owns a horse and absolutely every male and even some females serve in the military for at least four years. It is home to the Temple of Trefitus, the Human God of Power and Might. Berentz is largely populated by Soulist Humans, particularly those followers of Trefitus and so the many of their laws reflect the Soulist laws found in the Eighteen Hundred, the Soulist book of laws. The country is also known for their use of Rezo Lizard serum, a serum that inhibits pain and fear in those who drink it. 'History:' The country is a relatively new country, compared to the other more established countries in the far east and west. It started as unclaimed wilderness with rolling plains lands that were home to bands of wild horses. As populations began to grow in the neighboring countries like Falados, Calzine, Grelos, and The Kingdom of the Golden River, more and more people began moving into the Berentzine Wildlands to make a new place for themselves and seek their fortunes. To live in the no man’s land was difficult and the people of Berentzine people banded together in their little towns, to protect their families and their cattle. Eventually, as the land became more populated these little militarized communities banded together to form the Stratocracy of Berentz. 'Geography:' Berentz is located on the eastern edge of the Central Ohsahn Plains and is mostly rolling grasslands. The land becomes semiarid on the far eastern edge of the country where it borders the Lemtian Wastes. 'Government:' Berentz is a Stratocracy, which is rule by the military. Only citizens who have served their mandatory military service are eligible to participate in matters of state and one can only progress up the political ladder by further service in the military. The ruler of Berentz is known as the Horse Lord and he is traditionally chosen from the highest ranking cavalry leaders upon the death of the previous Horse Lord. Once chosen, the Horse Lord is the commander and chief of the country’s military and the author and enforcer of Berentz’s laws—though he is heavily advised by his military commanders and the clergy of the Church of Trefitus. Military coups are very common in Berentz. 'Economy:' Berentz’s economy is fueled by contracting branches of the National Army out as mercenaries to other countries and to merchants. The exquisitely bred horses of Berentz are widely sought after and Berentz profits greatly from their sale, however they usually only offer gelded males to outsiders, very occasionally providing mares to high ranking foreigners, but never breeding males. Slavery is also legal in Berentz and many make their fortunes raiding the Lemtian Wastes to capture slaves. They also reserve the right to take slaves as part of their mercenary fee. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of Berentz are a hardy and tough people. Because of their mandatory military service and their adherence to Trefitus, the God of Justice and Might, they are also a very strict and law abiding people. They do not tolerate substance abuse of any kind, because it clouds judgment and hinders one’s ability to fight. The Berentzine are also very austere and functional people and don’t like to have much in the way of excess color or decoration, aside from the distinguishing colors and decorations of country, house, and military branch—as is the Soulist custom. Houses are usually sparsely furnished and the people have little in the way of frivolous possessions like decorative pottery or books. Most inhabitants of Berentz are followers of Trefitus, the God of Might, Tathitus, the God of War, and Amathtus, the God of Strength. 'Country Traits:' 'People of the Horse: ' You grew up in the country of Berentz, a country known for its beautiful and hardy horses. You have been around horses all your life and know all there is to know about them. You gain a +1 bonus on Handle Animal checks on Horses and may treat this skill as trained when using it on horses, even if it is not. Bonus: You also gain a +1 bonus to ride checks. 'Tough Guy': You grew up in Berentz where strength and might are highly valued, it is the Home of the Temple of Trefitus, after all. Like everyone else in Berentz, you have served your time in mandatory military service and it has taught you something about getting things done. Bonus: Gain a +1 bonus to Intimidate checks and a +1 bonus to Profession (Soldier) checks.